


Apple Juice

by Broken_Synchronicity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I'm venting my misery of both being on my period and having a cold, Periods, Rated for swearing, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sickfic, by having the Fire Husband comfort reader, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Synchronicity/pseuds/Broken_Synchronicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You steadily trudged through life without (much) complaint, despite the general misery when Mother Nature visited or something else decides it wants to fuck with your immune system.</p>
<p>Then, a day after your period started, your throat felt scratchy.</p>
<p>You began to wonder if you unknowingly pissed off some god and they decided to punish you in the most miserable of ways.</p>
<p>Luckily, you had probably the best boyfriend on the planet. So, maybe you wouldn't be as miserable as you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm writing this instead of finishing the next part of Humble and Kind. Because I'm in hell right now. :)

Life for you was as average as the next person.

You had good parents, and a fairly good childhood. You didn't have any real health issues. You had an apartment, and a job at a bake shoppe you could commute to with public transport. You had a loving and supportive boyfriend.

Well, your boyfriend was a monster, a fire elemental name Grillby to be exact, so maybe that was your little bit of something that made you different.

But anyway, you couldn't really complain about your life. You trudged steadily on. Even when Mother Nature decided to come knocking, or a bug decided to screw with you, you marched forward, without complaint.

It seems Mother Nature had decided it wanted to let you have a general state of misery this week. With the heat wave going through, it would have been only just tolerable, but it seems that someone had decided to bless you this go around. You still felt like you wanted to eat anything and everything while feeling too bloated to even eat a grain of rice, and you were still a little more snippy than normal, but your flow was lighter than normal, and your cramps were nearly nonexistent. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad.

The next day, half way through your shift, your throat was feeling a bit scratchy.

You prayed it was just you being thirsty, with the heat wave going through and being around ovens all afternoon. But, as the day went on, your throat only got worse.

You knew the beginnings of a cold in your body. And you wondered what god in the heavens you pissed off for them to decide that having your period _or_ a cold wasn't enough, you had to suffer through _both at the same time._

You mentally through your arms up and cursed out the gods.

After work you went out to the nearby pharmacy and bought two bags of cough drops, a box of tissues, Dayquil and Nyquil, and a pack of apple juice cartons. If you were gonna suffer through this, you were going to do it _prepared._

By this time, you could feel your nose begin to run. Fuck everything.

Returning to the apartment you shared with your boyfriend, loot in tow, the only response you got when he saw you with groceries from the Rite Aid down the street was a quirk of his firy eyebrow. He probably saw the apple juice.

"It's not going to be a fun week for me." You shruged. Grillby's face pinched in concern.

"You only... buy that... when you have.... fallen ill." He gently wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. Grillby sometimes had trouble speaking, and normally used sign language, especially when working at his bar. But, when he felt comfortable enough with someone, like you and his regulars, he would choose to speak. His voice was soft and low, like the embers of a fire about to go out. He would speak slowly, carefully pronouncing each word. You had told him a number of times that you didn't mind him not speaking, but he insisted on it.

"Yeah, and I wish I wasn't so familiar with the signs of it." You sighed, your head dropping onto Grillby's shoulder. "But, shit happens. And now, I'm dealing with it. I'll be fine, it's just going to be a little harder now." Grillby tenderly ran his fingers through your hair, nuzzling and kissing your temple.

"I will... be here for you. Always. And I... will do my best.... to comfort you."

You smiled and hugged him tight. His heat was soothing, especially when your cramps were bad or your muscles were sore. He was soothing in general, with his quiet affections, a sweet reassurances. How did you get so lucky?

As you two turned in for the night, you popped the Nyquil before exiting the bathroom and crawled into bed with Grillby. 

\-----

It was... _ok_ of a day. It was a back and forth thing all day. It was a Tuesday, so while it was slow enough that you could do everything you needed far ahead of schedule, it meant shit for tips. While your lighter than normal period didn't give you any paralyzing cramps, the cold had made your body ache tenfold from normal. Even your medicine was having a fit. What with the Dayquil allowing you to breathe, but your throat still felt like it was on fire. Then you had run out of cough drops you had jammed in your pocket before leaving, and the Dayquil had decided it would stop working just after your shift.

To top it off, it was raining with a particularly oppressing mugginess. This usually happened after heatwaves, and while you liked the rain, the sleepiness it brought you was not welcome right now, and the mugginess made you feel sticky. So, you sat at the train station, stuffed up, achy, exhausted, irritated, and _miserable,_ wanting nothing more than to go home.

Once the train arived and you could finally head home, you wondered if you should stop by the bar. Rain usually meant the bar was busier than normal, with people trying to get out from the downpour, but coupled with the humidity, you were sure Grillby was feeling a little suffocated. With your mind made up, you walked the 10 minutes to the restaurant after the train stopped at your destination.

As you predicted, the bar was a little more crowded than normal. Luckily, there was a seat over at the bar, right next to a very familiar figure. You plopped down in the stool, fully expecting the woopie cusion.

Sans snickered beside you, but you didn't feel up to lightly chiding him as you normally did. Instead, you just rested your head on the countertop. And that seemed to alert Sans to your poor state. His eye sockets widened in shock.

"Whoa. You uh... you ok there?" You stared blankly at the space in front of you. You were thankful for his concern, but you could only make a 'mmrrreerrgggg' sort of sound in response with your now sore throat.

"Sounds like you're about to uh... _croak_ , hehe."

Of course he would make that joke.

"I'll let you have that one. Kinda walked into it anyway." You chuckled a bit with him, despite the wheezy sound to your laugh.

"Ok, but seriously, are you alright?" He placed a cool, skeletal hand on your forehead. "You don't really feel warm."

"Don't get fevers with colds anymore. Haven't had a fever since... mmmiddle school? I think I read somewhere that it's uncommon in adults."

"Huh, ok then. But, I've seen you sick before and you were... not so obviously miserable?"

"Got a double whammy. I'm also on my period." Sans winced. He also was familiar with you on your worst of menstrual days. "Yeah, it's been rough."

"And... I am hoping.... that this.... will help a bit." Grillby seemed to appear out of nowhere, producing a little box of apple juice from somewhere under the bar. Sans seemed very confused. You on the other hand, were practically beaming.

"Thank you, dear." You took the carton, pulling off the little plastic bendy straw and poking it through the hole in the top of the carton. You took a big sip, feeling the juice cool your throat, and sighed.

"What." Sans looked completely lost. He looked from you to Grillby, hoping for an answer while gesturing helplessly to the apple juice.

"It is... a comfort thing... for her." Grillby explained.

"Ah. Right. Only family and Grillby know about this." You waved the carton a bit in reference. "See, when you're a human child, you're not really able to swallow pills yet. So, they came up with nasty liquid stuff that ruins your taste buds for a while. Mom normally tried to give us OJ to wash it down, but I didn't like the way the medicine made it taste, so I ended up refusing it altogether. Then mom went and bought cartons of apple juice, and I could actually tolerate the taste of it after taking medicine. So, that was all I ever had to drink when I had a cold. When I got old enough to figure out how to swallow pills, juice boxes just became a comfort thing. It's still what I buy when I'm sick."

"You couldn't have bought a like, a jug of the stuff? It would probably last longer." Sans questioned.

"I am an adult. I have a job, I pay bills, I will drink my fucking apple juice, that I bought, from a carton if I want to." Sans raised his arms in a surrender motion.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry for questioning the _apple_ of your juice boxes." He smirked. You rolled your eyes. "You know, if I didn't know you and Grillbz as well as I do, I almost would have thought he was subtly calling you childish. But you're not _wine_ -y enough and G would never do something so un _juice_ tifiable."

"Yup, ok, that's it. I'm going back to the apartment. And I'm taking my apple juice with me." You got off the stool and walked around behind the bar, Sans laughing all the while. You gave your boyfriend a peck on the lips and a quick squeeze. "See you tonight. Don't work too hard. I love you."

"Take your medicine.... and get... some rest. I love you." He hugged you back and placed a kiss on your forhead. You left the bar, feeling a little lighter.

\---

It was some hours later that Grillby finally returned home. He shucked off his coat and shoes and glanced around. The lights were off, but he could hear the sound of the tv in the living room.

"Grillby...?" Came your raspy voice. Entering the living room showed you, sitting up on the couch, hair askew and sleep clouding your eyes. He then noticed a few empty juice boxes, one of the bags of cough drops with several wrappers, used tissues, and an empty pill pack on the table. You must have been waiting up for him, but the drowsiness caused by the Nyquil must have put you to sleep. He had told you to get some rest, not stay up for him. He sighed and shook his head, smiling fondly at you.

"Come on. Let us... get to bed." Grillby carefully scooped you up. You mumbled a bit, but curled into him, your arms looping loosely around his shoulders. He carried you to the bedroom, laying you out on the bed before climbing in next to you. You subconsciously rolled over to cuddle him like always, and he returned it by pulling you closer.

"Love you..." You muttered.

"And I, you." Grillby gently brushed strands of hair from your face. Even in sleep, you still had a slight look of misery. Tomorrow, he was going to make you something nice for breakfast, and maybe take the day off. 

And he did just that. Since it had been your day off as well, Grillby greeted you that morning with waffles and more boxes of apple juice. You were delighted, mood shooting up. You two then spent the day on the couch, cuddling and watching movies. He used his heat to soothe your aches and would bring you whatever you needed. You at one point had jokingly told Grillby not to coddle you, but that had gotten a reply of kisses all over your face, making you giggle horsely.

"It is not.... coddling if... you are... feeling so terrible. I will not... stand to... see you miserable. I promised... to take care.... of you. And I will." You buried yourself into his embrace, feeling overwhelmed by his dedication to you. "I love you."

"I love you too." You croaked, no longer sure it was the cold affecting your voice. You peeked up from his chest when you felt him move, finding a box in you line of sight.

"Juice?" He offered. The medicine must be making you loopy, because the sudden offer of the juice box after his little proclamation made you laugh. 

Life was average for you. But, when it decided to throw you a curveball, you were glad you had to have someone so loving by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> [It is actually rather uncommon for adults to have fevers as a symptom with a cold.](http://www.webmd.com/cold-and-flu/cold-guide/flu-cold-symptoms) I myself haven't gotten a fever for years now. Some food for thought, fellow writers.


End file.
